The Gods of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Branyon
Summary: A new character has appeared and for some reason he has the same powers as Haruhi, could he be the key to finding out where Haruhi's powers came from? You'll have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

It's been about a week since he showed up. Did things get better or worse? Neither, nothing major really changed so far. Now I know what you're thinking. Since who showed up?

Well to answer that I guess I'll have to think back to last week.

Class was about to start. A new boy walked in, he was incredibly tall, really tall. Maybe six feet, I would guess. He had somewhat pale skin, shiny black hair,smokey gray eyes, and was built like a bodybuilder.

"Class, we have a new student, Ryo...Duxes?

The boy nodded

"Is there anything you'd like to tell the class Ryo?"

"Well as the teacher said my name is Ryo, it's nice to meet you all-"He started with a calm face. He went on for about half a minute, and then he said it;

"-I have a bit of an obsession with the supernatural."

And with that Haruhi face lit up and that mischievous smile of hers appeared on her face. She then poked my shoulder, I knew what was coming of course.

"Kyon, we should totally recruit this guy."

"But other than his obsession with the supernatural what else makes him any good to us? "

"Well for one thing if we recruit him you won't have to do all that heavy lifting and besides, the Sos Brigade needs muscle!"

"We do not"

"Every. Organization. Needs. Muscle" She responded with an annoyed look on her face

"Okay, okay" I said making sure the goddess was happy.

"Ryo you can take a seat next to Ms. Suzumiya" The teacher instructed pointing at Haruhi

Not hard to tell Haruhi caused that. I wonder if this guy has any powers like the rest of the club. Maybe he's a slider, or a shapeshifter. I'll have to see if Nagato can scan him or detect him, something along those lines. If he joins us at that is.

He sat in the seat next to Haruhi that belonged to a student I honestly don't know the name of. Then again I barely pay attention to this class anyway, or any class for that matter.

"Hey" Haruhi said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hello" He said not understanding what he was getting into.

"Come with me after class" She demanded.

"If you insist" He replied thinking nothing of a random girl asking him to follow her.

"I guess he's another oddball."

After class Haruhi grabbed him by the collar and attempted to carry him along with her as she did with me that one time. It didn't exactly work as she had planned, so he just walked with us.

When we got to the clubroom we were greeted by Miss Asahina, Nagato and Koizumi as usual. But when they saw Ryo behind us, well, Itsuki looked shocked but still smiling, Nagato just stared, and Miss Asahina? Oh she was freaking out like a five year old over a paper cut.

"Guys, meet our seventh member! He's here to replace Yasumi."

"H-Him?" Mikuru asked, something was obviously wrong. I'll have to ask her afterwards.

"Ya, is that a problem?" Haruhi asked looking both curious and concerned at the same time.

"No, not at all" She replied with an obviously fake smile.

"Hello" Ryo said blankly waving to a stare, I wasn't sure if it was to be threatening or if that's just what he does, either way it was pretty intimidating.

"Kyon, may we talk with you outside for a minute?" Koizumi asked me.

"Okay?" I replied knowing exactly what this conversation would be about.

Miss Asahina, Nagato Koizumi and I then stepped out into the hallway.

"Kyon, that boy isn't a normal teenager"

"I could tell, no one other than me in this club is normal, so what is he, an alien,a time traveler, maybe an esper or a slider?"

"It's hard to say but from what we know he has powers incredibly similar to Miss Suzumiya and Miss Sasaki's."

"Another one? Great..."

"His power are however potentially are more potent than theirs, as he can affect a few more than one at a time." Nagato added.

"I see" I replied

"His physical attributes are are also at an extremely superhuman level. "

"How supe-" I started

"Despite being this powerful and potentially destructive I have sensed surpressed abilities, hinting that what I have described is not the pinnacle of his power"

All of that? Not the pinnacle of his power? How much stronger can he get?

"I-I'd like to add that he's well known among time travelers for not existing on a time-space level" Miss Asahina added.

"I see" I replied not actually knowing what that meant.

"So are we going to tell him about his powers?" I asked

"I think it'd be a good idea to keep it a secret for now" Koizumi replied

Just then Haruhi opened to door.

"Okay guys that's good enough for one day, really tired after that test. Feel free to go home or whatever" She said before running off.

"But we didn't do anything other than introductions" I thought to myself not daring to speak.

We all gave him our phone numbers in case we needed to contact him and went to our respective homes, nothing too big happened.

Yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after class Ryo and Haruhi went to the clubroom, I was about to go myself but Tanaguchi told me he needed to talk to me at the last second

"What's up?" I asked wondering what this conversation would be about, I was guessing Ryo, and it was pretty easy to tell it would be

"That Ryo guy, bad news. From what I've heard he's got a bad reputation with gangs and stuff, he acts like some kind of vigilante, taking entire groups out at once just for stuff like slight harassment, like sweet talking girls who ask you to go away"

"That could be a bit of a problem for you"

"Yeah well it's not like I'm stupid enough to do it around him, even I would be screwed against him"

"You make it sound as if you could stand a chance against anyone"

"Yeah whatever. Either way, if Suzumiya's got him on a leash like the rest of you, who knows what'll happen"

After that I made my way to the club room as usual, as I was about to open the door, someone decided to open it and hit me in the face.

"C'mon guys this is a leisure day, we need to have fun once in a-" Haruhi started before noticing she had hit me.

"Kyon, what are you doing down there?"

"Oh well-" I started my sarcastic response before she cut me off.

"C'mon, we're going for a leisure stroll around the city."

Well, at least we won't be doing anything weird or stupid like we usually do.

"Alright, where are we going?" I asked while getting up.

"I guess we could go to the park" Haruhi replied.

As the six of us made our way to the park I noticed that our leader seemed a bit, off. It may have been the way she was walking or the fact that her natural happy smile seemed a bit more forced. As I was trying to figure why she was like that I was completely overlooking something.

We were in a bad place, A bad neighborhood. Most of the people were wearing a typical gang get up, do-rags, bandanas But I was pretty late, considering Mikuru was on the verge of crying, Koizumi looked like he was ready to throw a punch at any moment, Nagato was...Well, Nagato, and Ryo was eyeing everyone, his eyes seemed, more narrow and regal then before..

"Hey ladies-" One of them started. He was probably in his early twenties. Pretty tall, about a foot over Ryo. He obviously foreign seeing as he had an extremely dark tan. is eyes and hair were black, and his hair was a in crew cut style. He was built like a bodybuilder, more so than Ryo, his veins popping out somewhat on his arms.

"Oh gosh, not this again." Ryo interrupted.

"What was that stringbean?!" The man asked loudly, walking over to Ryo and completely overlooking the fact that Ryo was about as far away from being a "stringbean" as a kid his age can get.

"Dude, get some mouthwash" He responded with a mischievous smirk. The man was right in front of Ryo at this point, and us? We were scared silly

"Ryo? What the hell? Are you trying to get us killed?!" Haruhi asked obviously angry, probably scared too, but definitely angry

Koizumi looked ready to fight, not even slightly scared. I know he can fight, but against this many people? Nagato just stared. Not that she had anything to be afraid of, and Miss Asahina was looking around, possibly already crying, her head was shaking around so fast it was hard to tell.

And that was when I noticed the smirk on Ryo's face

"Well? Come at me" He said in a taunting tone

Of course this is the part where the three boys fight to protect the girls right? Well the answer is...Kinda

You see most of the gang members were grabbing weapons and getting up, me and Koizumi were about to join in but Ryo had a different plan in mind, he told us;

"Stay back I've got this"

I was about to reply but I was stopped by him punching the man in front of him in the chest, followed by him kneeing him in the gut, after that he jumped up and raised his hands into a ball, then brought the ball down smashing the man into the ground.

"T-That guy just took out leader!" One of the gang members cried out

"So, how strong was he compared to you all? Being your leader and all" Ryo asked with a smirk on his face, looking around at the members who must have been lackeys.

"Screw this I'm out!" Another one of them members said

After that they all just left, no one called an ambulance for the leader, no one fought back, nothing.

"That's it? Well as long as you all are safe"

"Ryo?" Haruhi asked

"Are you sure you're human? Because if you aren't you should really speak up, you'd be exactly who we'd be looking for!"

"Sorry, I am one hundred percent human" He said having no clue about how inhuman he really is.

"Oh, okay." He went on sounding somewhat disappointed

"But even though you aren't you're still eligible to be the royal guard of the Sos Brigade! Do you accept?"" She said energetically, changing her mood.

"Without hesitation" He said before getting on one knee

"I am the royal guard, at your service, Lord Suzumiya"

Don't encourage her bossiness! Seriously, it's bad enough as it is!

"Good, good. Okay guys, I think it's about time to go home now. Sorry that we didn't get to go to the park but, I'm not feeling up to it after what just happened. " Haruhi said before walking off

Now you think this is where this day ends right? Well if you did then you are absolutely wrong. In fact, this is where things get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

But as soon as she started walking we heard;

"Fire!"

We were all alarmed, but none of us were gonna watch a random fire. Or at least that would be the case if it were a random fire.

"Crap, that came from my apartments direction!" Ryo said before doing the obvious thing and running towards where smoke could be seen. Of course we all followed.

When we got to what must have been Ryo's home it was already over, the firemen were taking out what were obviously people on stretchers. The culprits were long gone.

Well at first you would think they were. But then you could hear a laugh from behind Ryo, as we turned around we saw two boys around our age, one of them holding a box of matches.

"That'll teach you not to mess with us, no one, screws with us!" The other one said, making it obvious they were part of the gang that Ryo fought the leader of.

"There were innocent people in that house..." Ryo said turned away from them, and looking at the destroyed building at an overly-dramatic angle that made his hair block out his eyes.

"Ryo?" Haruhi asked concerned

"Just a minute Lord Suzumiya" He interrupted, now seeming calm, as he looked up, I was able to see his pupils has shrunk and had a tint of purple on them, his eyes had a a border that made it look like he was wearing a faint layer eyeliner

The two idiots who had pissed him off seemed scared now, their smug faces now filled with fear.

"W-What? You're really gonna attack us? Do you have any idea how many of us there are?" One of them asked, making the situation worst

"I know you guys are hiding, come on out, I'll kill all of you" He said confusing the rest of the brigade for a moment before we noticed the people walking out of the alleyways

I couldn't count them all, but there were at least fifty, they were sporting crowbars, knives and metal rods as if they had just walked out of a construction site. Honestly Ryo, how are you gonna get us out of this.

"You dont really plan to kill them though, right?" I asked in a tone so low he didnt seem to hear me

Of course we all know that he's gonna win this, but you're obviously still not sure how. You're probably thinking he's gonna start shooting lasers, or maybe he's a swords master and carries one under his uniform. Well I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but you'd be wrong if you're expecting that. I think it'd be best for me just to tell you what happened.

They made their first mistake with their approach, they rushed at him. All of them at once. He just stood there, now if he were a normal person he would have set himself up to die, but as you can tell by now, he isn't a normal person. At all.

As soon as they got close enough he reached out one hand and started swinging his hand at a speed that made his hand seem like a blur, I think he may have put it into a judo chop form, but I wasn't completely sure, after the first few members got hit the rest of them started stepping back, but Ryo obviously wasn't gonna give up until they were all begging for mercy. Not literally thought, I hoped.

For some reason Ryo thought it was a good idea to jump into the middle of them all, so he did. But as soon as they had noticed he had, it was too late as he dropped to the ground, stretched out his leg, spun in a circle and tripped them all. But he didn't stop there, what happened next is kinda hard to explain, so forgive me if I can't.

From my eyes he turned into a blur, and next thing I knew they were all lying on the road bruised, but not bleeding as far as I could see. And that was it, no super powers, weapons or anything, just raw strength and speed.

And then I noticed the men coming towards the rest of the brigade. The first one swung at me with a crowbar. I tried to move out of the way but I wasn't fast enough, it smashed into my ribs and I flew back. I could barely breath and I landed on the ground, Koizumi was fighting evenly with about two others at once. Miss Asahina had ran into the crowd and Haruhi was trying to pull Nagato away from the gang members who were closing in on them. That's when one of them threw a metal pipe at Haruhi.

What happened next pretty much confirmed that Ryo was not human, as he seemed to just appear in front of Haruhi taking a pipe to the head. As soon as Haruhi noticed this she fell back in surprise.

"Dang Miss Suzumiya, I was planning not to get hit in this fight" He said with a grin on his face. He really knows how to play the generic cool guy role.

Even thought it had only been a few seconds since he had been hit with the pipe, his head was nearly completely soaked in blood. He didn't even seem to care about the gangsters walking towards him as he wiped his head, looked and his hand and said;

"Wow, that's my blood, that is alot of my blood" He said while another gang member took out a knife, at this point I wanted to get up and help him or just yell and tell him to look up, but I couldn't say anything as I could barely breath.

As the man brought down the blade a hand caught his wrist, it was Nagato, right on time. Along with that, I saw Koizumi standing in front of a the two beaten down gang members. The police appeared shortly afterwards and took them to jail. For some reason they didn't take Ryo in for questioning, when I asked him why he just said;

"Koizumi showed them some papers and they just backed off" He said wiping the blood off his face.

"But uh, do you know any apartments I can stay in" He asked with a guilty smile on his face

"You can stay with Kyon" Our brigade leader called from behind us, obviously back to her normal self. Of course I responded with.

"Brigade leader or not, you have no right to invite people into my-"

"I already called your parents, they said they'd be more than happy to take him in"

"Kyon, if you don't want me to, I completely understand" He said, of course I couldn't say no, I mean what kind of person would say that?

"No, it's fine, I never did have a brother" I said before noticing how incredibly stupid that sounded

"In that case, it looks like we're bro's now" He said with a childish grin, obviously not thinking what I said was as stupid as I thought

"By the way, I'm sorry for acting so rash, my multiple personaity disorder causes me to act in different ways at different times" He said scratching the back of his head, trying to smile.

"You're not the only one who acts rash, and changes the way they act often" I whispered

"Huh?" Haruhi asked thankfully not hearing me

"Nothing~"I replied

And then I noticed he wasn't bleeding at all, strange part was that there was no bandage or anything to stop the bleeding, there wasn't even a scar. Well he is supposedly a god, maybe he had some kind of regenerative properties, nothing too strange, not for me at least.

After that we went to our homes, all of Ryo's stuff burned in the fire so he just brought the stuff he had in his school bag. When we got home I introduced him to my parents and sister, we were going to talk about what had happened with the gang but they said we had a long day and we could talk about it tommorow. With that out of the way Ryo went to the guest room and I made my way to my room and went to sleep, after today it wasn't too hard to fall asleep either.


End file.
